Stargate: Trilogy
by G.W.Ryan
Summary: A Routine Mission Aboard Earth's New BC-304, SG1 Encounter Descendants Of an Early Stargate Experiment, Now Two Teams Fight Too Keep The Descendants Safe From An Attack Close Too Home
1. Reveal

Stargate SG:1 Trilogy

Part One:

Reveal

In 1927 an archaeological dig in North West England found a chamber hidden underground containing technology never before seen by human eyes. It was later discovered that a large ring shaped device at the centre of the chamber was capable of send a person or persons instantaneously to another location in deep space. A scientific research station was set up with immediate effect. After activating the device it was found to connect with another similar device at the edge of the known galaxy yet on the other side of the device awaited a large research station of immense power and possibility. A research station was set up with immediate effect , yet as War loomed with Germany once again, the worlds brightest minds in science and engineering would be safe from the German guns as they were sent too the research station on the other side of the Galaxy, yet very few people on the planet even knew about the project codenamed _'Stardance'. _However in 1941, with 300 of the best scientific minds off world the unthinkable happened, German Bombs detonated on top of the Earth side of '_The Great Gateway_' as it was called, sealing off the expedition of over 350 humans.

Now Finally the descendants of those 350 will make contact with Earth and shake the very foundations and understanding of the Stargate Program.

'Argh! Babysitting duty again' thought Colonel Mitchell as he sat on the bridge of Earth's newest heavy cruiser, how many times would SG:1 be called into baby-sit another crew as they assimilate into the new ship? However it made a change as this crew spoke English as a first language, well at least most of the did. As part of the IOA deal one BC-304 cruiser would be given to separate countries, even thought this ship was given too Great Britain, yet some of the many English Accents where almost impossible to decipher at least he could understand the Commander of the Ship.

"Colonel Mitchell, what do you think?"

"Umm… About what Captain?"

"Colonel if you do not wish to be here, we could drop you off at the nearest planet with a Stargate"

"That's okay Captain… I was just resting my eyes!" He cried out.

"You mean sleeping Colonel Mitchell. I _WAS_ saying we're ready to start our weapons drills…"

With a sigh he struggled too his feet and looked at the female captain with a slight smile of mischief as he replied.

"I think I'll get something too eat"

Finally he made his way threw the ship until he reached the Mess-Hall, with a sigh of boredom he grabbed a coffee and turned around, he was shocked too see Teal'c and Daniel Jackson sat in a corner talking, with a smile of normality on his face he walked towards them and slumped down a chair next too them both and sighed loudly.

"I tell ya' Teal'c if I have too take on another of these 'Guarantee Cruises' I'll swing for Landry"

"That would be most unwise Colonel Mitchell"

"I was Joking Teal'c. So why are you two here?"

With a sigh Jackson looked at Teal'c and back too Mitchell before replying.

"Why am I even on this ship? I get why you and Teal'c are here but me?"

"Ohh come now Jackson I'm sure Landry had something in… Blah-dee-Blahhh!" replied Mitchell as he slammed his head on the table.

"Where's Vala?" Daniel Asked.

Before anyone could reply a voice crackled over the ship's intercom.

"SG-1 too the Bridge please"

Growling too himself Mitchell picked up his coffee and left the messhall with Teal'c and Jackson at his side. As they approached the ship's bridge Mitchell placed his coffee on the nearest console as he walked towards the captain's seat and spoke with boredom in his voice.

"You called?"

"Ahh Colonel, sensors have detected a vessel on approach from what is considered an unexplored region of space"

"I see, umm… can I see it?" He said out of boredom.

The image of a vessel appeared on one of the bridge monitors as Mitchell looked on in shock.

"What the hell is that?"

"Unknown Colonel. We thought you guys may recognise it"

"I do not Captain Connors" Replied Teal'c.

Slowly she stood from her chair and walked too the monitors at her left as Colonel Mitchell looked at the ship.

"Nice lines, the ship Connors, Not…I mean you have…"

"Whoops…" She mocked. "Alright, lets talk too them. Open channel please"

A beep was heard threw the bridge as a communications channel was activated.

"This is Captain Jennifer Connors Commanding the Earth Vessel HMS Churchill too unidentified vessel please respond on this frequency"

Crackles irrupted over the bridge speakers until finally a voice began too fade in.

"Earth …, ….. … peace…, ….Vessel, come in ….., Earth Vessel, we come in peace…"

"Unidentified ship can you here me? This is Connors"

"Yes we can hear you. It's about time, we almost gave up hope"

Quickly Connors fired Mitchell a look of confusion as she stepped back too her chair and sat down, slowly Mitchell and the rest of SG:1 joined him as Vala entered the bridge.

"Hope of what?" Cried out Mitchell.

"Too whom am I speaking?" Called out the voice.

"I'm Colonel Cameron Mitchell of SG:1"

"SG:1? Standby…"

Static filled the bridge once more, until finally a face appeared on all screens with the acceptation of vital instruments.

"Who are you?" Cried out Mitchell.

"We are… for lack of a better term Colonel Mitchell brothers or at least cousins. Please, follow my ship and all will be explained"

For hours the HMS Churchill followed the unknown ship until finally they approached a planet on the rim of known space, it a small forest like planet, green from orbit yet almost identical too Earth's Amazon rainforest yet on a planetary scale. Smiling slightly Teal'c looked down on the planet below as muttered under his breath. _'The Forest Moon, Endor'_ Suddenly a voice crackled once again over the speakers of the ship.

"Sending landing co-ordinates Colonel Mitchell, I assume your ship is capable of landing?"

"Yes… but I am not Commander… forget it. Yeah we can"

Slowly the two ships broke threw the atmosphere of the planet and sailed down towards a large clearing on the planet below. Shock overcame the crew of the ship as looked down on what appeared too be a large structure of Lantean design. With the crew looking on in shock Vala Mal Doran was the first too speak.

"Doesn't that look like…"

"Atlantis?" Called out Doctor Jackson.

From the rear of the bridge a voice reported what people had been thinking.

"Sensors report a structure of Lantean Design, almost identical to Atlantis… 47% the size of Atlantis… and a lot older"

Since Atlantis returned too Earth it was easier for scientists to examine the city, yet this small city was older? Questions ran the minds of the crew as they landed on what appeared too be the 'North Pier' as on Atlantis. Quickly Daniel Jackson made his way out of the bridge almost tripping over his feet as he wanted too explore the secrets of this remarkable find, yet his many years with SG:1 had taught him too tread carefully.

Slowly SG:1 had gathered at the airlock leading too the surface with Captain Connors at Mitchell's side.

"Let's get one thing straight here… I'm in command"

"Of the ship, yes. This is my team Connors, you follow MY lead… clear?"

"What ever…"

"Alright listen up people, no one is to mention Atlantis in anyway… Clear?"

As his team nodded the airlock opened and the team where greeted by a smiling face. As they entered Daniel Jackson smiled at the similarities in design too Atlantis, yet where his mind raced too where this place came from could it be a lost outpost of the Ancients? Why was it here? One thing was sure the next few hours would be very interesting.

Finally the team had made it too the central tower and command centre of the entire city, on the upper deck of the command centre a sole figure stood over looking an unusual looking Stargate, something that caught everyone's eye.

"Welcome. Welcome too _Project Stardance_. The first of what you would call… the Stargate Project. You must be Dr. Daniel Jackson, Teal'c the Jaffa and Vala Mal Doran"

A laugh came from Vala as she looked up at the figure and replied.

"I am Colonel Juliana Tate, Military Commander of this City. We've been expecting you for sometime, the legendary SG:1 of Earth"

Slowly the young woman walked down too the lower deck of the command centre and smiled as she saluted Colonel Mitchell who's eyes betrayed all thoughts about the woman before him and city in which he stood.

"I guess you have a few questions Colonel Mitchell"

"That's an understatement, what is this place. How did you get here?"

"I am afraid that will take some time to explain, but we have discovered over the many years we have been here about what this place was used for. Follow me please"

SG:1 followed the woman out of the command centre and into a small room reminiscent of the projection room on Atlantis. With a smile on her face the Colonel Tate stepped onto a platform and activated the console before her as the form of a man appeared before them all.

"Janus?" Cried out Daniel Jackson.

"I see you are familiar with him Doctor Jackson"

"Too say the least"

"Before Atlantis was constructed this place was built as a Prototype city, but it failed it was too small, so the ancients moved on and constructed a large variation you know as Atlantis. After a devastating war in a far off galaxy the Ancients returned home, much later he returned too this city after constructing a small outpost back on Earth with a gate designed too only dial this site. In 1927 that site was discovered in the North West of England. For years the British military experimented with the gate until they found this place. They sent scientists back and forward between places until war broke out with Germany, then the Earth gate was lost… perhaps bombed by a German attack 350 of Britain's best scientists and engineers where stranded here in this city. With no way home they began too call this place home…"

Jackson listened with interest as Mitchell wandered off and looked around the room.

"Eventually they found a way to activate this gate and began too explore the galaxy, making alliances and friends throughout. Eventually friends became part of the city it's self as we inevitably encounter people subjugated by the Goa'uld, we took in many refugees who became a part of our community. I myself am a descendant of some of those people. As out understanding of this technology grew we where able to construct vessels able to defend this city and it's inhabitants"

"Do we really have too listen too this Jackson?" Called out Mitchell.

"In fact you do Colonel. We tried too return too Earth many years ago but we quickly realised that we had out grown Earth and it's people, our technology was more advanced then Earth's but we knew it would only be a matter of time before Earth would catch up. About Nine years ago we heard about groups of humans exploring the Galaxy threw the Stargate, we thought our dreams had come true. On one of my first assignments threw the gate I encountered SG:1 under Colonel O'Neill…"

The look in Jackson and Teal'c's face showed shock as they tried to examine her face for any sign of meeting her.

"You would not recognise me Doctor Jackson, we quickly realised that you had just begun on your missions threw the gateway so we waited, patently. Last year we heard of a powerful enemy vessel about too attack Earth… I dispatched two of our Heavy Cruisers too assist Earth and finally reveal ourselves too you finally"

"So what happened then?" Asked Mitchell.

"Another very large vessel appeared and took care of it…"

"Atlantis" Called out Teal'c.

"Yes, it was then we knew you are almost ready for First Contact with us, since you first stepped threw the gate on regular mission this place has been behind the shadows assisting you. Did you never realise that the Goa'uld where far more powerful and could have wiped Earth out? You have been little more then an inconvenience to them. Even the Ori never directly challenged Earth, we kept them busy. But a few years ago your ships became upgraded with some of the most powerful weapons systems ever seen…"

Jackson laughed as he looked at the hologram of Janus and then back too the woman before them.

"The Asguard, before they died out, they gave you everything you needed too survive. We have had contact with them many times in the past, they always spoke highly of you"

"So why now?" Asked Mitchell.

"Good question, the City Council and myself believe it is time, you have proven yourselves to be very effective against any foe. Contact your Stargate Command, we wish to begin negotiations for an Alliance between this City and Earth. We have much too offer you"

"Like what?" Vala Replied.

A large smile came over the woman's face as she looked around the room and replied.

"Well for start, weapons, shields, hyper drive systems like nothing you have seen before. This place held Janus' closely guarded secrets. Technology that can feed and clothe your entire planet at no cost, we have Alliances with races you don't even know exist yet and technology left over from alien races that are now extinct, races that where once allies"

"You stole it once they died out?"

"No Miss Mal Doran, a gift… an exchange of technologies given too us by friends. We are all excited too have you here… feel free too look around our city and enjoy our hospitality, you may find some of our people quite familiar from your travels. But I respectfully request you obey the regulations. Several areas of the city are off limits to unauthorised personnel, if you decided that an Alliance is welcome between our two peoples we will contact your Stargate Command and request a dialogue between your leaders and the City Council. Doctor Jackson please follow me, I have something you may find interesting"

A security guard had been assigned too each of the visitors as they made their way threw the city, each of the visitors had found something that interested them. Teal'c and Colonel Mitchell had decided to look at the Cities defence systems while Vala looked around the city for anything she could hopefully take at a later date, Colonel Jennifer Connors spent some time looking around one of the many cruisers docked at the city, while Doctor Jackson spent time with the Military leader of the city in the archives, he felt like a kid in a Candy store as the information within the Cities' library was extensive, it listed archaeological dig sites all over Earth that contained possible Lantean technology and information including an extensive survey of the second site in Antarctica, much of which was still unexplored by the Atlantis expedition before they left for the Pegasus Galaxy.

"My god, this will take decades to search"

"Exactly, we've been here for 70 years and only scratched surface of what lies within the databanks"

"One thing I have too ask… you said you are a descendant of another race? Who?"

"My grandmother and grandfather where on a planet that was taken over by the Goa'uld… it was originally an outpost of Tollana"

"Are you joking?" He yelled out.

"No, these people came in and helped fifty of my people escape, they integrated into this place as allies… we became friends with Tollana after searching for the new homeworld, even shared some technology. My mother was Tollanan, my father was Tau'ri threw the family line of course myself and my sister are what you would call hybrids. You'll find many people in this city descend from different worlds Doctor Jackson… but we have never forgotten our Earth ancestry"

Smiling softly he looked into her eyes searching for a truth, only too find peace and confidence, what ever this place offered Earth and it's allies, he wanted to be in on the ground floor.

Hours past until the visitors from Earth met back onboard the HMS Churchill, the conversation was swift as everyone had the same comment to make. '_Lets go for it_'

The next day SG:1 and Colonel Connors gathered in the control room of the tiny replica of Atlantis as the unusual Stargate activated with an address that was forbidden to access. With an explosion of energy the gate activated as Colonel Mitchell stood at the Controls of the city and spoke into the station's computers.

"Stargate Command this is Colonel Cameron Mitchell, please respond"

A familiar voice crackled over the city speakers.

"This sis Stargate Command… Colonel? Where are you?"

"Walter! Hahahahaa! Is General Landry around?"

"I'm here son…" Replied Landry.

"General… boy have I got a story for you"

"Calm down Mitchell, what's going on?"

On the City screens the face of General Hank Landry appeared as a two way video conversation was sent, shock rang over his face as he caught a glimpse of what was behind them.

"Where are you?"

Excited Mitchell stepped too his left as the leader of the city stepped into view while on screen everyone in the SGC huddled around the nearest screens.

"My name is Colonel Juliana Tate, I take it by now you have realised what is behind me… and where I appear to be, I am patching in a live feed of the room I am in…"

The Cities sensors cut in as a wide angle live image of the control room was sent too the SGC for ten seconds until Colonel Tate's face appeared once again on screen to the General, with a calm voice she spoke out loud.

"General Landry, one of your ships is currently docked at our North Wing, her crew and SG:1 have been our guests here in this city. The City Council wishes to open a dialogue between the two of us"

"A dialogue for what young lady?"

"An Alliance, between my people and the Tau'ri. We have a rather lengthy story too tell you and your superiors, if you are willing to sit and listen General Landry"

Colonel Tate explained some of the back ground too the General, excitement grew with in the SGC with every word as in turn each of SG:1 and Colonel Connors explained what they had seen with in the city. Two days past as SG:1 and the crew of the Churchill stayed with in the city as honoured guests until finally the Stargate on the City opened as an honour guard stood around the gate awaiting the important arrival. The Stargate closed behind General Landry and his guards while Colonel Tate and Mitchell greeted him at the foot of the gate.

"General, may I present Colonel Tate"

"Thank you Mitchell…"

"It is an honour too finally meet you sir. Please come this way, we have a lot too discuss"


	2. Betrayal

Stargate SG:1 Trilogy

Part Two:

Betrayal

For weeks the Stargates between the city and Earth had been almost linked together as engineers from Earth travelled back and forward, the new city had become a Mecca for specialists in Ancient technology including one specialist brought from the sister city of Atlantis. with a smile Colonel Tate stood facing the Stargate as a form appeared from the gate.

"Incredible! it looks exactly the same… maybe a little smaller"

"Doctor Rodney McKay I presume?"

"Yes, and you are?" He said quickly.

"Colonel Juliana Tate… military leader of this facility"

With a smile he placed his bags on the floor and shook her hand before looking around the Gateroom once more.

"Exactly how big is this facility?"

"Umm… roughly 48% smaller then Atlantis, but she still has all the bells and whistles of her large sister. How long do we have the pleasure of your company Dr McKay?"

"Four Days, then I'll have too head back too the SGC for the trip home"

Smiling she picked up his bags and escorted him too the research station they had set up for him on the upper level, while all the time they talked.

"You don't have too go back too the SGC Dr McKay, we are more then capable of connecting too Atlantis"

"What? That's not possible"

"Rodney, may I call you Rodney? This City was designed originally too be an outpost of the Ancients, but they left for what you call the Pegasus Galaxy. Well, I assume you have a lot of work to do, I will leave you too it. If you have any questions… Jennifer will be at your service"

Slowly McKay turned around as the Colonel turned too a console, a sigh rocked threw McKay as he sat and looked into the face of a young woman.

"You shouldn't be in here this is…"

"You are Rodney McKay? I'm Jennifer… I was asked too help you out if you had any…"

"Ohh Ha-ha, I get it. This is a joke right?"

Smiling slightly the Colonel turned back too him and spoke out loud.

"Doctor, this _IS_ Jennifer. our leading expert on these systems"

"What? but she can't be more then Eighteen years old"

"Actually sir I'm Seventeen"

"Great!" He replied with dissatisfaction.

"Doctor, Jennifer knows these systems better then anyone, you would be wise too have her with you"

It took time for McKay too accept the fact that a girl half his age was smarter then him, however the Colonel was correct, she knew more about Ancient systems then even he did, in some weird way she had come too earn his respect, especially knowing she would be invaluable too his team on Atlantis, maybe he could finally get rid of Zelenka? no for all of his shortcomings Zelenka made him laugh and is a brilliant scientist in his own right. well maybe he'll ask for her too assist on Atlantis some time.

"So what exactly is it that you do around here anyway Jennifer?"

"Call me Jenn, well I'm kind of like a Chief Engineer on a space ship? I tell other what to do when it comes too repairing things"

"It must be difficult being so young" He said with a smile.

"Not really Julia makes sure everyone does as they are told"

"Julia?" He said quickly.

"Colonel Tate… my sister"

"Wouldn't have guessed… You are wasted her, I have to get you to Atlantis"

"This is my home Rodney, and my family"

Laughing slightly they continued too work into the night, although the Gateroom was a hive of activity several journeys threw the gate later Colonel Tate finally sat down in her office as Jennifer and Rodney entered.

"So Doctor McKay… What do you think of our little city?"

"It's almost identical too Atlantis, although the some systems are completely different, the ATA Gene is no required"

"ATA Gene? what are you talking about?"

"Umm… Julia, it's the Gene that allows us to use the Tech, they call it the Ancient Technology Activation gene, or ATA gene for short"

"Exactly" Rodney Replied.

Smiling Jennifer sat on the chairs facing her sister as she continued.

"A week or two after our ancestors arrived here they discovered that some of our people have this '_ATA Gene_' the became the station's command staff, our grandfather was one of them, he had it and we both have it. About forty years ago we discovered a way too artificially activate the Gene making it possible for all of people too use this Tech"

"Forty years ago?"

"Rodney you forget, we had been here a long time by then" replied Juliana.

"So how did things go on Earth?" Jennifer asked politely.

"Fine, the I.O.A. I think it's called want too assign permanent SG teams here, the British Government claims this City is theirs since we are descendants of the original team… and the rest of the governments are drooling over the possible tech they can pillage from our walls."

"So exactly as we thought sis?"

Sighing Juliana took a bottle and poured out three glasses, sliding two over too her guests in the office as she replied.

"Exactly as we thought. However I have given the I.O.A a chance too prove themselves as loyal, I've allowed a small team of SG units to operate from this base for six months, we'll work along side them, who knows we may learn something. I've also asked for an extended stay for You Doctor McKay… just another week or so… if you wish"

Cockily he took a sip from his glass and coughed as the flavour hit his taste buds, laugher filled the room as he grabbed his throat from the burn of the drink.

"What…. the hell is…. in that?"

"Grandpa's special recipe… I think you'd call it Scotch Whiskey"

"Stranger then that ladies…" He coughed. "Alright, just promise me you won't make me drink that again and you have a deal"

The next morning McKay awoke to the sight of a large man standing over his bed, jumping slightly he almost reached for the side arm he was ordered to take with him.

"What?"

"The Colonel has asked for you in the Gateroom, the first of your SG-teams is about to come threw the gate, she thought you might like too be their too greet them"

Moaning loudly he sat up and pulled his jacket on, two hours sleep was hardly enough for the tired scientist as he made his way towards the Gateroom, as the Stargate activated McKay walked towards Colonel Tate and smiled slightly as he spoke.

"Thanks for this by the way. I'm sure Olympus City will become one of our most important outposts in the Milky Way Galaxy"

"If you're people can follow the rules we lay out. Just remember Rodney, you're people are here at our discretion only" She said quickly.

"We know that Colonel, I hope this will be the first step too a long relationship between us all"

Laughing slightly the Colonel looked back at the gate as the first of the teams began to exit threw the unusual shaped Stargate. Smiling she stepped close to the whom appeared to be the leader of the of the SG teams.

"Major Wallace?"

"Colonel Tate… a pleasure too meet you finally. Thank you for this opportunity"

"Not a problem Major. Barracks have been set up for your teams as requested. After a brief induction into the city you may begin operations, but all missions go threw my desk with… I have first and final call"

"As it should be Colonel Tate"

Smiling slightly the Major turned as the gate behind him closed.

For three days more teams entered the city now named Olympus by SGC personnel, many of the teams had worked together on off world missions, even allowing Earth Cruisers too dock at the city for brief periods of time while Olympus' heavy cruisers continued their missions in deep space. Finally the time came for Dr. Rodney McKay to leave the city, for the last time he stood with his bags in the control room of the city while Colonel Tate and Jennifer Tate stood next too him.

"So, this is it Rodney, looking forward too going home?"

"This place is almost identical Jennifer, but it isn't home

The Colonel laughed slightly as she began to dial Atlantis' gate address, it was generally known that only the Earth gate could dial Atlantis from the Milky way at least, yet being of Lantean design it also has the capability too reach the Pegasus Galaxy. As she reached out too dial the final sequence for the gate too activate a large explosion rocked the city as weapons fire could be heard, shock rang threw the team in the command centre as Major Wallace and his team began too move in on the Gateroom, quickly Colonel Tate spun around and began too work on a console behind the others, security teams from the City began too move in on Wallace, however being taken by surprise they stood little chance against the well armed force. Reaching under the table Juliana grabbed a small box and pushed it into McKay's hands as Wallace and his team approached the upper level with weapons aimed at them.

"Colonel Tate, you are relieved of your command"

"Under who's authority?"

"Mine! And the many weapons aimed at your head right now. Surrender… you won't enjoy the alternative"

Anger swelled in her as she stepped forward.

"You son-of-a-bitch…"

Pain ran threw her head as she fell into unconsciousness.

A warm breeze and the feel of grass on her back greeted her as her vision returned too her and she sat up quickly.

"What the hell? Ohh right, Wallace…"

"We where getting worried about you, you've been unconscious for almost half an hour"

"I'm fine McKay… Where is Jennifer?"

"She err… They didn't send her threw" He said quietly.

Slowly she stood and looked around at what appeared to be the entire cities military, smiling too herself she looked at McKay.

"You got that little box?"

"Ohh right, what is it?"

Quickly he reached into his slave pocket and pulled out the small deep black box. Holding the back of her head she walked towards the Planet's Stargate. Smiling she pushed the box onto the side of the gate and activated the controls, shocked McKay looked at her as the Planet's Stargate activated.

"How did you do that?"

"I take it that Wallace and his men Deactivated the Dialler… so I brought our own"

"Why have I never seen those before?"

"We made them based on a Goa'uld design… this one is programmed to take us, well you'll see. All right, all defensive teams follow me"

Smiling slightly she stepped threw the gate, as he exited the gate McKay looked around in shock at where they where.

"You have two gates on the City?" He said quickly.

"I deactivated the City's main Gate, allowing only for one transfer, I took a gamble Wallace would want us off the city before he and his men took over… first we have too arm our selves, then find out who's orders they are acting on, Weapon's lockers are too your left"

McKay stepped towards her as the rest of the team exited the secondary gate, his voice was low as he spoke too her.

"I guarantee you, the orders are not from the SGC, or Atlantis"

"So who McKay? And why?"

"The want your City… But there is one possibility" He said with a worried look on his face.

"Your… IOA?"

"Perhaps, but these orders could come from anywhere, or they simply want the city for them selves… you must contact the SGC Tate, they can help"

"And if the orders come from the SGC, then I risk loosing the secondary Gateroom. SG:1 is currently onboard our cruiser Sentinel, it could take her about a day too reach here…"

"Tate, I have an idea!" Called out McKay.

For fifteen minutes Colonel Tate and Rodney McKay kept in front of the invading force by deactivating every key system in the control tower and diverting all systems too the secondary Gateroom hidden on the reaches of the city. On the console Juliana Tate could see the look on her sister's face as she was ordered too reactivate all systems, the smile that ran over her face as she looked back at her console told her sister everything she needed too know. Her captures where nervous about something, perhaps because they had lost contact with Earth and Control of the city too the defensive programs she had installed and activated.

Keeping ahead of someone who didn't want too repair the systems was easy, but the difficulty lay ahead in retaking the city, finally the signal they had been waiting for as the gate activated, smiling slightly McKay stepped forward as three people exited the gate.

"Glad you called McKay"

"Not a Problem, thanks for coming. Colonel Juliana Tate this is Lt. Colonel John Shepard, Ronan Dex and Teyla Emmagan"

"Thank you for coming, I assume McKay has explained?"

"Everything… problem with a few pests…"

"Exactly Colonel, so we called in the exterminators"

Sheppard laughed as he looked around in shock, everything McKay had said was correct, this city was an almost identical replica of Atlantis, or perhaps Atlantis was the replica.

"Well, if these guys are here on orders of the I.O.A… there is little we can do"

"Maybe you can't, but I can" Said Ronan.

"That's the spirit! Now… she we get too work?"


	3. Insurection

Stargate SG:1 Trilogy

Part Three:

Insurrection

Sneaking around and sabotaging minor systems for almost a day was not the mission that Ronan Dex had signed on for, he was a more weapons ready, shoot first - ask questions if still breathing. However the orders of Colonel Tate where clear, keep the City's occupying force busy and off guard until it was time for to retake the city. The small force had split off into teams of two, Colonel Sheppard, Teyla, and Rodney had been teamed up with City security while Colonel Tate was working along side Ronan. Although her fighting skills had yet to be proven too him, her knowledge of the city was extensive and impressive, yet in the eyes of the large Warrior from the Pegasus Galaxy Colonel Tate seemed more of a Diplomat then a warrior. Threw the two hours they had worked together very little in the way of conversation was shared between the two, only a brief '_This is the point, stand guard while I take care of it_' He mainly stood leaning against a wall twirling his gun like an old Earth western Cowboy until finally she had had enough.

"You don't talk much, do you?"

"Only when I have something to say" He replied with a sigh.

"A trait we share. Tell me about McKay, he seems like a good guy"

"If you like that sort of person"

"What do you mean?"

"Sometime he is the smartest person I know… others, I want to break his neck"

"Sounds like my sister Jennifer. Can I ask you something personal about him?"

Slowly he shrugged his shoulders while she closed the control system before her and stood too look into his eyes.

"Is he seeing anyone?"

A smile came over Ronan's face as he looked down into her eyes and nodded softly.

"Yes… Jennifer Keller, why?"

Sadness rippled over her face for a brief second before she winked slightly and pointed down the corridor, with a smile on his face he followed her. The turned a corner too their left as Ronan looked back behind him, as he turned back the Colonel was gone, quickly he drew his weapon and looked around before the sound of two people hitting the floor behind him echoed threw the small hallway. As he aimed his gun he saw the Colonel drop down from the roof with a smile on her face.

"It seemed like the logical time for someone too discover us…"

In an instant she reached too her left and threw a small blade, shock ran over his face as in slow motion he saw the blade spin towards him and pass under his left shoulder, the sound of an impact into flesh rippled threw his ears as he spun around quickly too see a third guard hit the floor with the blade in his throat.

"You could have told me"

"And spoil the look on your face?"

Quickly she touched her left collar as a hidden communicator chirped into life.

"Tate too all teams, nothing happening here, just a little guard detail, watch your six"

"Understood… Need any help?" Called out Sheppard.

"Dex, let's hide these bodies before someone comes looking for them"

"Impressive, where did you learn that?" He replied with a smile.

"In school… we can put them in here"

Quickly he picked up one of the bodies and dragged it into a secluded room hidden behind a wall panel as Tate dragged in the second, finally Ronan dragged in the third, quickly he pulled out he knife from the guards throat and smiled slightly at the design before handing it too her.

"Keep it, I got more"

His eyes ran up and down her petite figure as if to search for the other blades, but in the clothes she was wearing he could see many places too hide more weapons.

"Maybe later we'll compare hiding places"

"Perhaps…"

After she closed the hidden doors they, made their way towards the last objective, a facility hidden away under the third wing of the city, which on Atlantis would be the Third Pier. As they walked the distance she could almost laugh at the look on Ronan's face, a look of interest. She could almost feel his eyes running up and down her petite frame as they turned the last corner. Quickly in true military style her closed fist raised firmly as she looked around the corner into the room, sighing she slowly leaned back around and faced Ronan as she used Military style hand signals to signify six targets around the room. Nodding in acknowledgement, he placed his gun back into it's holster and stood ready to enter the room. She had no idea what the room was used for on Atlantis, but in her city is was a vital part of training for young officers, a place where the final test of a soldiers mantle would be decided, if the occupying force had discovered this room's true potential they could loose the city once and for all.

Once again using hand signals she gave a brief countdown, slowly they entered the room using the cover of shadows before the first strike, Ronan took the left while Tate took the right. Silently and swiftly they attacked the first two enemy soldiers, yet now came the difficult part. The final four stood near the far control station, silently Ronan drew the sword from his back while Tate walked towards them freely.

"Can I help you with something gentlemen?"

The sound of her voice made the four whip their heads around and draw their weapons as she walked towards them smiling.

"I wouldn't use those things if I was you, with the magnetic interference from these consoles will screw up your guns"

"Who are you?" Cried out one of the soldiers.

"Me? Who am I? I am just a little girl who wandered into the wring room. Or am I the Vanguard of a full scale attack?"

Silently a sword pushed threw the chest of one of the soldiers before he could speak, blood poured from his mouth as two straight blades appeared from under Tate's sleeves, smiling she whipped her hands around and sliced at the throats of the remaining three before Ronan had a chance too recover his stance.

"You're good" He said quickly.

"You ain't seen nothing yet" She replied with a smile.

Once more she activated her communicator and spoke.

"All teams this is Tate, area secure… lets move on too check mate"

In the main tower of the City, Major Wallace stood over the young engineer as she continued working on the systems of the city. It seemed every time she reactivated a new system, something else died.

"I am loosing patience Miss Tate, you seem to be stalling"

"I told Juliana many times these systems need maintenance, she never listened to me"

"How long before you can get the key systems up and running?"

"The whole thing? On my own?"

She laughed out loud as she continued.

"About five months, if you hadn't my team too god knows what planet…"

Before she could continue a transporter beam appeared in front of the gate in a brilliant flash of white light as SG:1 and Colonel Samantha Carter materialised before them all, quickly Wallace pushed his pistol into Jennifer's back as he smiled at the SG team before him.

"SG:1 welcome back… Colonel Carter, it has been a while Ma'am"

"Too long Major, this is incredible, it looks exactly the same as Atlantis"

"That seems to be the consensus around here" Replied Jennifer.

"Where is Colonel Tate Major?"

"She was… Called off world on an important negotiation, something about food, I don't know I wasn't listening… however she left me in charge for now, as a show of good faith"

Colonel Carter walked slowly up the steps towards the main control area as Wallace slipped his sidearm back into it's holster.

"We've been trying too reach your for over a day"

"Unfortunately the gate is off-line due too maintenance, this is Jennifer Tate, she appears to be chief engineer around here"

"Miss Tate it is a pleasure. When will your sister return?"

"Umm… not for a few days yet. She is negotiating with a rather… xenophobic race, it took us years too get too this point"

"I understand…" Replied Carter.

"Perhaps a tour of the city Colonel? I could show you some of the best points of this place?"

Covering up her nerves she looked at the Colonel with the same distrust she now felt for all Earth personnel, after all this Colonel Carter could be under the same orders as Major Wallace yet the look in the Colonel's eyes told her much more. A smile crept over Jennifer's face as her eyes lowered slightly too signal the weapon on her captures thigh. She could only hope that Carter had noticed.

"Alright, well Major Wallace… We'll wait…"

Her stone cold expression betrayed none of her thoughts as she looked down at SG:1. Her former team mates below as she spoke.

"Mitchell, everything seems to be in order here… how about that dinner you owe me?"

"Of course"

"I'll be in the cities… Comissary, Miss Tate wish to join me?"

Jennifer felt a firm hand squeeze her left leg as she replied.

"I have a lot of work here Colonel, some other time perhaps?"

"Some other time" Replied Carter.

Slowly Carter and SG:1 left the command centre as a soldier approached Wallace.

"This is a mistake, having SG:1 here"

"Agreed, follow them… perhaps we can use this"

"As you wish"

Slowly SG:1 walked the corridors of the city, with each step something was different as Teal'c finally spoke out loud.

"This does not seem Colonel Carter"

"I was just about too say that Teal'c" Replied Mitchell. "Where are the kids?"

Teal'c turned the next corner as a fist slammed into his jaw followed quickly by a left foot. An exchange of blows followed until finally Teal'c fell too the floor hard and the sound of weapons being drawn around them signalled for hands to be raised in surrender.

"Colonel Tate?"

"Teal'c? what are you doing here?"

The sound of running behind them made them all turn as a panting man approached them.

"McKay?"

"Sam?… Thank god you're here…" Panted Rodney.

"What the hell is going on 'round here?" Replied Mitchell.

"Colonel Carter, My name is Juliana Tate… _Former_ Leader of this city. You're…_PEOPLE_ have taken it!"

"I don't believe that"

"It's happening Carter, right now… We're here too take it back. Come on, I'll explain on the way"

SG:, Atlantis Recon One Team, lead by Colonel John Sheppard and the City's security forces fell back too the secondary gate room, shock overcame Carter as she looked around the almost identical room too the main Gateroom, with the exception of no windows and the centrepiece of the entire city, the Stargate, slowly she walked towards the gate and ran her hands over the smooth metallic gate.

"This is amazing, Similar too the gate on Tollana… but the shape is unusual"

"We believe they are an experiment in Stargate Technology, we've only begun too scratch the surface of what they are capable of… it's pretty amazing Colonel. We really need to talk about your… teams, but now we have your guys, we should be able too take this city back. Tell me, can anyone fly a Gateship?"

From the back of the Gateroom McKay laughed slightly as he replied.

"Finally, someone calls them that"

"It's a ship; it goes through the Gate… Gateship" replied Tate.

With a smile Colonel Sheppard approached her and nodded.

"What do you need?"

"Follow me…"

Quickly she lead Sheppard into the hanger bay below the secondary Gateroom.

"Now these aren't exactly like the Gateships you are used too, they're smaller, faster, more manovourable but carry the same amount of weapons systems"

"Cute little Puddle Jumper" He replied with a smile.

"Puddle Jumper, I like that… this way"

After explaining what was needed she left him in the ship before returning too the secondary room.

"Everyone ready?"

"This is crazy, the gate system is not made for this" Replied Colonel Carter.

"Trust me, we've done it before!"

Back in the main Gateroom Major Wallace and his team where finally making progress in reconnecting the main Stargate.

"IN COMING WORMHOLE!"

"That's not possible, raise the shield!"

"I CAN'T!"

In an instant the unstable vortex formed around the inside of the gate in a loud explosion of energy until finally from the centre of the gate Colonel Tate and her team firing weapons at the occupying force, quickly they dropped too the ground as from the gate a Puddle Jumper appeared and armed weapons.

Slowly Colonel Tate stood with a smile on her face as she looked up at Wallace.

"Surrender the city, Colonels Carter, Mitchell and Sheppard… thank you for your assistance, place Major Wallace under arrest"

It took almost an hour to return all of the city's inhabitants back too their rightful place while Major Wallace and his team where held in a holding cells. Finally the Stargate teams from two Galaxies where ready too escort them back too Earth too stand trail. Yet as they approached the active Stargate Major Wallace looked back at Tate and spoke out loud.

"You have no idea what you have done, do you? You see, I was under orders from I.O.A to take this city"

"I don't believe you" Replied Carter.

"You will, it is not us who have betrayed orders… it you"

"Get him out of here" Cried out Tate. "Colonel Sheppard, perhaps you're team could be taken back too Atlantis on board the Sentinel? She's a lot faster then your BC-304 class"

"Thank you"

Slowly Colonel Tate stepped forward and looked at the two SG teams as Wallace was lead threw the gate by one of the City Security.

"One moment please. Colonel Carter, as ranking officer from your world I wish you too deliver a message too your superiors. The Alliance between our worlds will not go forward, recent events has shown that your people are not ready for this yet. But we see potential in you and teams"

"Colonel Tate, it would be a big mistake for…" Replied Carter.

"I am well aware, perhaps in time we will meet again and continue with forming an alliance… until then both Earth and Atlantis will be locked out of our dialling computer… I'm sorry"

"As you wish…"

"Doctor McKay… _YOU_ do not have too leave, you could take up residence here with us we could use someone with your skills here"

Smiling McKay stepped forward and looked at the two sisters stood before him, in large way he would have stayed, but he had a life back on Atlantis and Earth.

"Thank you, But I am needed back home"

"As you wish. Colonel Sheppard… your request for an exchange of Puddle Jumpers, I am afraid we can not allow that at this time… perhaps in the future when your people are ready"

With a sigh and loosing a possible powerful ally the two teams of Stargate Command and Atlantis left the city for the final time, although the Atlantis team had graciously declined travel via one of the city's cruisers. With a heavy heart Colonel Tate returned too her office as she was joined by her sister.

"How do you feel about this whole thing Jenn?"

"I think Earth is going to be a problem now, they know of our existence… the City Council will not like this at all"

"I know, but they must understand one thing. Contact was their idea… I was against it from the start, Earth is not ready and won't be for many decades yet. Perhaps in the future we will meet again… Jenn order all teams and ships to pull back too the City for protection detail, I don't think we have seen the last of Major Wallace and his team"

"I already have Julia. Pity McKay couldn't have stayed… he's cute"

"In a goofy kind of way yeah, That Ronan guy was huge… and one hell of a fighter"

In the coming months the exploration teams stayed close too the city, as the cruisers orbited the planet and surrounding systems, over time contact with Earth was re-established yet an Alliance was never signed a sign of mistrust with in the city would no longer allow SG teams from Earth or Atlantis to visit the city.

Story By

GW Ryan


End file.
